User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 9
---- About the groupy thingy... Hey! AdWriter! If I join the Charaters group, group 1, can I create a new section to the those char pages "Relationships" It would look like this: Character name(example: Fubuki Shirou) Blah Section(eg:plot) Balh contents Relationships * Name of brother(eg: Fubuki Atsuya (brother)) Hope you will look through this... I'll be attending group 1 ... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll ask people for this idea !! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HAHA YES IT WAS FIDEO GIVING PIZZA TO FUBUKI!! XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) XDD He's no longer Fideo. Call him Mr. F if you see Fideo with a mustache and a pizza box XD (I need to archive my talk page, so... yeah...) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you like the photo? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ties Shouldn't the team template have a section for ties, along with wins and losses? ►Treite, 23:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The Grouping hey ya! about the group thing... I choose to join group 1, i haven't have a new idea what to add there but since khoi 98 already found an idea I'm gonna do what that guy do... Is it okay?? :) KazemaruShuuya10 07:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 07:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) XP 8O You like it?! :OO XD So many people are choosing Group 1, its CRAZY O_________O I chose group 2, why? I have more things to do XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) XD THAT'S SO FUNNY!!! XDD Aww~ Why isn't Kidou there? D: NOOOOOOooooo~ (At least Kazemaru's there, so I'm fine XD) If only this happened in the FFI arc... then I could see Hiroto, Fideo, or Fubuki like that! 8DD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Confirmation: Relationships OK... I've asked people and the agreed. You are the last one to confirm it now... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Activity I am only partly active in the next wekks/ 2 months, because I have to deal with my vocational training (hope it's the right word). So there would not be many changes I can make. Ozora Tsubasa 11:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi I was wondering how can you become an administrator or what are the requirements for becoming one, or If I have to have been on this wiki some certain amount of time or had other users agree with this??Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 01:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so please tell me when you think I will become a factible candidate for becoming an administrator, thank you for your time.Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 00:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) About that quiz you sent me... Hey!!! I thought that is a challenge so OK! HERE I GO! 1. We need that Relationships section because it helps the wikier and the wikier-readers get to know more about the family, relatives of the character. Sometimes, people just passing by to read some article fast and they don't need to read all the Plot or Background section to know who is the character's sisters, brothers, mom or dad. They just need to browse to the section and look at it. 2.Hmm... Creating another section would be better. As I said in the previous answer above, people don't have to read through the whole Personality section to find their relatives. Creating another section would be great if the charcter have many relatives. They just can look through this section and can know immediately the name of the character and what kind of relationship that character have with the mentioning character. Relationship doesnt have to be a brother or sister but can be very best friend since from kids (like Fuyuka and Endou) 3. (Though some wikia doesn't have that Relationships but, there are many of the same kind like Relatives, . They don't put that section in the article, but they include that in the Character Box (Template). #http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Tennyson (from Ben 10 Wikia) (look at the character box) #http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb Wikia) (look also again at the character box) #http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/Leroy_Jethro_Gibbs#Relationships (from NCIS Wikia) (This Wikia has a Relationships section as a part of the article, not character box. And it's more complex, proving that the personality section only describes the character's personalities. NOT how's the character's relation with the other character, how they met, start the relation...) #http://house.wikia.com/wiki/Lawrence_Kutner#Relationship_with_House (from House Wikia) (This is an example of a character's relation to another character) #http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Yagami_Light (See character box at Relations) Hope you will review this quiz or questions soon! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' Do you know why when you do like see the name of Strike Samba, there are 3 stars behind it? Thefall5 19:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Thefall5Thefall5 19:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido Shuuji XDD Really? I think that Ishido Shuuji is the hottest villain I've ever seen in all the anime I've watched, other than Izaya Oihara from Durarara!! XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) He IS very hot. XDD (But not as hot as Fubuki's 24 year old self for me XP) WE NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE HOLY EMPEROR D: [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) When should I start it? So I passed that test... I make me have a long sigh... And... When should I start this section? on October 1st or Now?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) So should I start in the character box or the aritcle a new section? May be I should start small Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) OK.. Copied Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) XD See how fast Shindou can influence you back into being his fan? XDD I'm still interested in Ishido Shuuji, a.k.a the hottest villain I have ever seen XP [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) XD Did you see episode 22 GO? O__o There was this part that Kariya said to Kirino which made Kirino get all shocked all of a sudden. I NEED IT TRANSLATED!! D: The subs are like, 3 episodes late. :/ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hello! I think the players of Ancient Dark and Unlimited Shining are antagonists. Can I add they to the antagonist category? Konnichiwa!! Did you just have your NCAE, or something like no clsses? I'm curious, thanks to that Pedring guy (I meant the typhoon), NCAE was moved to today. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that Pedring guy ws quite a nuisance. It was 'class cancelled 2 days straight' because of the typhoon (I happen to live in Tarlac, actually). We have no classes today because our classroom was used for NCAE (I'm still a high school sophomore). How are you today? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Come on. Can't typhoons be less creepier than what it is today? Oh, don't worry. Let's talk about typhoons later (anyway, our house isn't in a mess, actually). So what results will you expect? --[[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope that would be the result :). Anyway let's talk about the new feature I saw after chatting with some wikia chat friends. Do you know about emoticons? I heard that they're editable. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Online... on chat? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 06:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) XDD XD :O NICE IDEA!!!!!! PROBABLY KARIYA REMINDED KIRINO ABOUT HIS JOB AS A SEED!! :OO You're really good at making up ideas XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 07:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Game stuffs Hey, are we still going with the "Game Appearance" stuff? If yes, I'll find and add some pictures there KazemaruShuuya10 13:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 13:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Away O___O you make it seem like a life and death matter XD;; *sweats* Okay, I'll "guard" it? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Groups About the groups, I have a doubt: In the three groups do not have all users so I'm in a group or not? -thks, User:Bjorn Kyle and, I can be a member of the first group? if I part of some ... Another Permission Can I create a page with the name Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)? (the team appeared in a video and played against Raimon (GO)) Features I would like to make a suggestion for the appearance of the wiki homepage: would it be possible if the featured page would be subdivided into categories? Because I noted that character pages are mostly featured... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, I see... But what do you mean by portals? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, looks interesting. Iwonder how would it look like in this wiki? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Akirouza-dude AdventureWriter-san!! I need your help! I wanted to make a character page but I...... sort of... don't know the name. Here he is: (I manage to screen-capture it. XD) Literally, he's from the Akirouza Challengers. Could you tell me the name? Thank you! PS. Sorry if I take up too much space in your talk page. XD Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ Changing Groups If it's possible, could I switch groups from Group 1 to Group 2? ►Treite, 02:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Photos "Licensing" Sorry, but i don't understand the last message... Bjorn_Kyle 20:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure, I'll help with reverting wherever I can. :) 08:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Can you join Chat? I can easily tell you there. 08:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Short Fast Question Hey! If an article has Stub in its category should I add into the article or remove the category ...??? And the other way around... I just add the stub template.. .I just asking for next time.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Phew... Well, the theme went good. I was suggested by Natsu11 to change the link color in order not to make the theme too... blue.. XD;; I just unstubbed Episode 63... after taking my time just to rewatch every episode. XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 02:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) O__O I didn't think about that. O_O Well, anyways, how do you think I should reply to KazemaruShuuya10's message? O__O;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 02:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Portals I don't understand by that. Are you referring to the coloumns in the main page (left and right coloumns)? There are HTML tags for that, which allow you to put the stuff in the extreme left and extreme right, just for the main page. Well, currently, this wiki's main page has both the coloums already added. 02:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The main page slider, or the images of characters with links? 03:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll need to create a template for that, from Avatar Wiki. Those templates were made automatically in wikis before, but aren't now. Can I create a template for it? 03:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Done. . To make one, you need to add this: 03:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :You might also want to take a look at Avatar Wiki's links (go to the editing window and you can copy some codes). :) 03:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) SLIDER!! YAY! I got the slider working! I didn't save a screen shot though... :( Oh well. Anyways, it turns out that 700 x 700 photos look good on the sliders O__O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 04:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) sorry, I had inadvertently deleted a phrase that finding was incorrect, but was correct. I concerti rewriting it Bjorn_Kyle 13:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on episodes 60 --> 69. Actually I made a test page on the wiki for the slider, but deleted it later because I was thinking that I be counted as 'vandilizer' for that XD;; Now I'm just trying to find the pictures for the slider. And also... I just realized something... compared to the other wikis, we need to revamp our homepage. O_O (Was I too late to realize that?) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 00:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ...There's something wrong with the avatar changing thing. Are we only allowed to change the avatar once a day? O_o Anyways I got screenshots for the slider (sorry if I take up too much space) I couldn't upload the last slide, sorz. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Letter Bee Yep. Yes, I do watch Letter Bee. ^_^ Ohh, you notice. Jiggy-san is my favorite.. How 'bout you? Talk Admins aren't needed, a wiki lives as long as there are editors. If there are issues and one or two more moderators are needed I can always upgrade their user rights. --Fideo Ardena 12:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *I've been pretty busy plus I sorta lost interest in Inazuma (I'm not even following GO) so I don't visit the wiki much anymore. There's also the fact that I absolutely loathe the new wikia layout and I can't get myself to use it. I'm mostly here to check how things are going since Genda's busy with real life matters and she asked me to drop by. --Fideo Ardena 12:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *He will ALWAYS be my favorite character! :D --Fideo Ardena 12:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *Professional soccer player, not a single doubt about it! Plus, being a soccer player in Italy is pretty sweet, they earn enough money that after 10 years of career they can retire and do nothing for the rest of their lives. --Fideo Ardena 13:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tegami Bachi Yep, I like it little bit. I just find her cute, so I have once an avatar of hers. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 02:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, which reminds me. There is this expanded wiki navigation that can be seen under wiki features (labs) in the admin dashboard. see this: : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Test_the_Expanded_Wiki_Navigation : [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, I see... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I would love to, it's just that I don't know how to help... ::: Oh, wait... I heard about archiving talk pages. Do you think my talk page is long enough? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: To be frank, yes, I do, since I've been having a bit of a hard time scrolling through the talk page to find a new message... Also, thanks for telling me how to help in Tegami Bachi wiki... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thanks! :) [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Random topic XD Hey! I watch Tegami Bachi, and Nurarihyon no mago (And I got a crush on that guy who has a floating head XD)~ Oh... I forgot to mention, but from Wednesday till Friday I won't be active cause I have a school residential trip XD;; I'll probably tell you about it on... facebook or something? XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Okie~ I won't~ UmeChan08 08:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Ask *Yo, how do you changed the portal in the bar upside? The orange colored bar with infos. Thanks for now! About "Relationships" Hi... I'm not meaning to mind in anyone else's bussiness, but what's this thing called "relationships" that some people are talking about??? ^-^ Excuse me I have to ask something else: I don't want to get warnings on category again, so I'd like to ask if I can put something related to "non-asian preliminaries" on the page "Rose Griffon". If it's no then nvm, but if it's yes do you have any other words other than "non-asian preliminaries" to fit that? Oh ok I saw it ^-^ Oh ok I saw it ^-^ UmeChan08 03:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Sorry for not putting my signature earlier Ok thanks UmeChan08 03:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Ok thank you~ but how do you go to that person then? Can only admins do it? UmeChan08 03:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Oh so that's how you do it! Thank you~ And I heard from a blog of yours there are character galleries right? How do you put it in the gallery? I'm sorry for asking so many questions and thanks for putting up with them , I'm still new and am retarded to the wiki or something O.o UmeChan08 03:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Ok~ I'll ask you in future when I need help~ Are you ok with that? UmeChan08 03:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Okie~ Thank you~ ^-^ UmeChan08 03:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Confirmation You know the page "Bjorn Kyle"? Yeah, in the orginal anime, when I look at the subtitles given, his teammates are always calling him "Kaile" instead of "Kyle". Should I change it to "Kaile", like he is originally called, or just leave it as "Kyle"? KIYAMAA~ OMG OMG OMG OMG SO HOT!! HE'S WEARING GLASSES!!! OMG OMG OMG *fangasms and screams* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HE'S SO HOTTTTTTTTTT *O* Send me the pic, PLEASE!!! I want that as my profile too XDDD (But I'll edit it to make it different) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Can... you help me? I can't change my profile picture... NOO!!!!! It keeps on saying 'your data should be a plain text' .. please help! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, nvm I got it sorted, AND I GOT MY HANDS ON THE HOT KIYAMA PIC, AND I EDITED IT! XDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okie~ UmeChan08 12:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 ur profile pic... ogaraishimasu!uhm...hu's d dude in ur profile pic?(not template pic...)ty... senpai-san~~click here!~ OOOOOMMMMMIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!I thought it wuz nagumo...(since...garchopex's template pic(idk if he already replaced it...)wuz hiroto...(i think) Re:Letter Bee Oh? I'll try to go there. :) Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ TT ^ TT I... feel... like crying... TT ^ TT Shindou... He... He... died... TT ^ TT or.. that's what I think from watching the trailer... Go to the blog that Garchopex made about the Shine and Dark thing from corocoro magazine, and you'll find a link that Mia25 gave... its the trailer... and Shindou... TT ^ TT Oh... and I got the official art of Hiroto XD Well... go check the trailer out... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) TT ^ TT Okay, so you're working on those episodes?? Hmm... I don't know why, but every time I try adding Hiroto's GO appearance information, it gets removed later... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually I DID add in the photo, but then the user, Yagami Reina removed it again. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) =_= Oh well, anyways COOL U ADDED THE PORTALS!! :D Should I add in the main slider? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi I am a new wiki guy what to make friends I am TanatatFideo I made up a new blog that i wrote a possbilty of the new Go movie http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TanatatFideo/What_if_the_story_is_like_thi And If fubuki had a wife who would it be please come by to my talk page to tell me your anwser New Portal at the Main Page. Hi Adv-Writer! I saw you put a new portal of new characters on the Main Page... In the Vietnamese Inazuma Eleven Wikia, we did the same too... But it looks different and the appearance there is different too.. Hope you'll check that out or maybe I can help on the design of that NEW thing you added (cause I designed the Main Page there...) I have the orange color there in that Wikia that will fit this one too... Or you could change to a suitable color. And we'll have to edit all of the pictures to a square ratio '''(like 2:2) so I could fit that thingy perfectly. Hope you'll review soon! :D Khoi98talk'-'YouTube' 13:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re-edit: Khoi98talk''-'YouTube' 18:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Just about Kariya-san... Is he actually a SEED or he's just fooling around with Kirino? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : I guess I'll just have to wait for the subs... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) About Endou Wife in Movie Really i don´t know what they saying about his wife, Ishido start talking something about Endou then he says Fuyuka or Huyuka. Garchopex 05:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ishido Yep, it seems to be that Gouenji IS Ishido. And Ishido has also raised up a rank in my character favorite list O____O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) And also that technically means I just called Gouenji, 'hot' XDD The ending of Ep 24 is so funny with Kidou's, Endou's and Haruna's expressions when they realize what Kageyama Hikaru's last name is XDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) XD Fake (but possible) Theory: Gouenji was forced to get ear piercing, but didn't know that the piercing had some type of brainwashing device/ spell on it, making Gouenji become the opposite of his original personality, in otherwords, making him evil and hate soccer. And that is why Gouenji flattened his spiky hair down, got blue streaks in his hair, got tanned (probably on a beach), and started to wear suits with scarfs and v-neck t-shirts. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC) XD I just realized that my DS keychain has the kanji for 'Raimon' engraved on it :O XDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Shindou only a question: you are the User who knows most of Inazuma Eleven go of us, then, you know if what happened to Shindou was really very serious or fatal? (shindou will dead or no?) thank you, Bjorn_Kyle 23:41, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Portal Hey.... I don't know what's wrong but... I've just edit my last message and your page was all GONE!!! I was so panic I undo my last contrib... PHEW... Backed to normal... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC) huh??? What do you mean?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The 4th permission Hi ^^ now this message is my 4th question: can I create a category named 'Stadiums'? Portal 2 So what you mean that it took a lot of spaces???... Um... I'll try fixing that... But I fixed it a lot these days... did you see it? Go check the Main Page again! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 07:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah....thanks... It took quite lots of time... And... Yep... It might be... But Gouenji has spiky-hair and Ishido's not.... I didnt watch till that episode... :( Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 08:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Uhhumm... But unluckily I didnt watch it yet =.= :( ... NO!!! I dont have much time... And the INternet usually dissconnect irregularly... argh Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ep 24 Yeah, Why? Kinda shock, poor Endou, just look at his face... His best friend is his enemy... mia25_sha 08:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha... Yeah... AGAIN... maybe Endou need to give Gouenji some of his own medicine(kick the ball to him)... Hope he can bring Gouenji back... o_O Gouenji seems like a puppet to me right now... mia25_sha 08:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Poor Endou... Hope his other teammates didn't changes... Gouenji seems like didn't feel any guilty... and It Gouenji that make Tenma start soccer and it seems that Tenma who had to stop Gouenji... >_< mia25_sha 09:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay... really, only 1 hour... I just finished my important exam and now just have to wait for the results while using laptop all days... Yeah, I also currently watch back Inazuma Eleven series and just finished episode 74. Gouenji who wake Fubuki up, Gouenji who wake Kidou up, Gouenji who wake Toramaru up, and now his teammates who had to wake him up >_< mia25_sha 09:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) About episode 24 of GO I look in the wiki, the laest episode, and POOF!!! Ishido Shuuji... is... GOUENJI-SAN?! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 04:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and it seriously freaked me out... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I never realized such twisted story plot. Wait, why don't we make a bit of speculations? What might happen if Tenma and Tsurugi suddenly know this truth? And is he really controlled by the so-called earrings? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that was one good speculation... And I guess Tenma and the others would get shocked after knowing that the Holy-Emperor-guy would be the person who saved his butt years ago... And those earrings still looks fishy to me... And Tsurugi? completely no idea... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) XD 70?! 70?!! Are you trying to set a new record?! XDD;; Getting back... I've seen the people on fan fiction talking about Gouenji being the antagonist... I guess after remembering how nice Gouenji used to be, making him the antagonist seems to be a lot to take it... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) EEP So excited!! The episode is coming out today in Japan, and tomorrow on youtube!! >_< Then I need Hiroto and Midorikawa to appear :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Plot... of 127.... I FORGOT O_________O ミ uhh-- sorry. Right now I'm busy drawing XDD (sigh) Fubuki's seiyuu is such a great singer.... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 08:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Stub Articles Hi AdWriter! I'm brazilian, than i don't understand some things... who is STUB Articles? Can you help me? thks Bjorn_Kyle 17:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) A Little Inter-Wikia Help Yo, senpai! Remember the Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wikia? For, er, some reason, I keep getting an unknown domain ''error and I can't access the site or any other part of it! Help? 『俺はコズミック 11:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Er, scratch that, senpai. Looks like the problem's fixed. Must be a minor bug or sumthin, since it's not just my laptop but two others that couldn't load the site. Er, thanks? 『俺はコズミック 12:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Stub Articles² Than, when i create a page, I put in the categories STUB? and in the pages that now have high quality, I remove the STUB category? thks! Bjorn_Kyle 17:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) -now I never forgot the Signature! HEHEH! Re:Windows Good thing I received your message soon enough on email! :D OK... So make movies... Is a large thingy... Which kind actually? A slideshow or anything like that.?? If you intend to make a MAD like other Japanese do (they're AWESOME!). They made with '''Frame By Frame' drawing the movements of characters. Or If you want to make an easy video. Like one of my first ones. Which is videos with images and videos in it. Well... Window Movie Maker... If you're on Window 7 and Vista... It's as same as mine... It's been a long time since I use it on XP so I don't remember much. OK. (For Window 7 and Vista, which use Window Live Movie Maker) Start Opening Window Movie Maker. At somewhere at the topleft corner. there's a button called Add videos and photos Click it then Browse to Images and Video Files you want to Add in..... You can click the Movie part you just added then click at the tab Edit (also has the words '''Video Tools' above). You can trim (cut) the video there if you want smaller parts). Repeat the following steps for images and video adding... If you want blank spaces between. you must create '''A black image' for the blank spaces. Next is for adding music or sounds... Go back to the Home tab. There's the button called 'Add music click it. Then browse to the file. There'll be a small piece of green thing on top of the video part you just added. You can drag and drop it to the part of the video where you want it to play. But THE THING HERE IS: If your video already contain the sound, the music will overwrite on and the entire video will sounds... ANNOYING. To fix this, go to the tab Project There's a button labeled '"Audio mix'. Click it. Then drag the thing to the '''RIGHT'.' Also at the '''Project' tab, you can change the video you making into 16:9 aspect ratio or 4:3 ratio. 16:9 (Wide screen, modern TV, which is Inazuma Eleven GO format right now) 4:3 (Old TV in the 2000s, Inazuma Eleven season 1 format). To save the file, go back to Home tab, then click Save Movie at the right. There's many options, such as "For high definition dislay" use for HD screen and stuffs or "Window phone (large)" is the YouTube average's or "Zune HD (For 720p display)" is in the middle... You may whether choose it. And If you want professional video editing. Try use Sony Vegas or Adobe Premiere (this one is too hard). I'm currently using Sony Vegas but in the early days, I use Window Live Movie Maker. And oh yes, If you want easy effects and stuffs, look for the tab Animations and Visual Effects tabs. Good Luck!!! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:47, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh... and If you intend to make this video a PROJECT and make it in days or weeks. Click the little blue button on top left then choose Save Project As.... to reopen it... Just simply click the file or use Open command in the Maker. To check out some sample which I use the Movie Maker, check out the "Ice Road with Lyrics and Translation" which I link here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5soObDRCkq8 Or on the Ice Road, which someone put the link for me (I don't know who that is, but I really appreaciate that) :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah... Good to know!!! Good luck then!! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Catogories hey AdventureWriter28, how to remove catogries on pages? Thank you Lordranged7 15:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Lordranged7 Re: Ep 25 Yeah!! Thank god Fubuki is still a good person. He still the same cute Fubuki, XD If Fubuki know that, he gonna shock!! To me, Gouenji is like the second main character after Endou in this anime series... >_<mia25_sha 11:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, why wouldn't Endou discuss it with Kidou... Want to see Kidou reaction too... XD Can't wait for Raimon vs Hakuren match... >_< mia25_sha 10:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It's like there no use of Kidou spying in 5th Sector before... o_O Yeah poor Fubuki, his sad and innocent face, just like Endou... hope Raimon wins and Yukimura changed after that... and ever since Raimon win some of the match, I can't see any of feeling guilt or regretted in Gouenji... :(mia25_sha 06:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... 10 years.. not a short time... Endou, they even didn't tell what his job before became the coach.. and why didn't he keep in touch with Gouenji... when come to Kidou, he know that Kidou had initially intended to join Italy's national league. mia25_sha 08:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) characters! XD Now that your lovely ~Fubuki Shirou~ has appeared, who do you think is going to appear next? (P.S I say 10 bucks that Fideo will appear as a pizzaman XD joking, joking, I say 10 bucks that either Kazemaru or ~Banana loving~ Fudou will appear next XD) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) XD Master Chef, Inazuma Eleven! I was just now asking my cousin the question, "If I was going to make Little Red Riding Hood a male, and then have an IE character to portray the character, who do you think I should choose?" And what was his answer.... (drum roll) His answer was: "Fideo" XDDDDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) XP I hope Midorikawa is going to appear next. I reallyyy want to see Midorikawa and his ~soft green tea ice cream hair~ 10 years later. Speaking of hair, I wonder how Aphrodi will look like XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 07:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) XDD Toramaru is the hardcore critic of Tobitaka's cooking but masks it with innocence XDD I REALLY CAN'T WAIT UNTIL MORE CHARACTERS MAKE APPEARANCES~! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sister site remember me, Max but importantly can you put sister sites on the main page 1 month left... Hey AdWriter, remember your second message on my talk page, about facebook... You write this message on September 20th and you say 2 months... you confirm this in november 20th, or no? thks Bjorn_Kyle 12:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ep 26 Same here.... its just so sad. Yukimura doesn't even know that Fubuki was kicked out as Coach... I felt especially sad at the part where Yukimura kept on waiting for Fubuki to show up but Fubuki didn't show up... TT ^ TT [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Watching Episode 24 Hi there!! I was watching episode 24 SUB and it was a nice epic episode... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) FUBUKI YOU LIKE? Hello!Fubuki you like? Shown Natsumi has, but many of my favorite characters: Kido, Gouenji, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Gianluca, Fideo, Sein, Terumo. On the other hand GO: Kira, Shindou, Kariya, Yukimura, Tsurugi, and I would never have said but I like it ..... GO Shown! ^ _ ^ I actually first I did not like Fubuki, but seen from a really great is cool! Please add my language! Hey... Long time no.... Leave a Message at a Talk page :D! So... I was wondering if you could add our langauge Inazuma Eleven link into the bottom of the Main Page like Português and Italiano did? The language is : Vi which is Vietnamese The link to the language's wiki is: http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Main-Page And one more thing... Please archive this tlk page cuz it's getting really LONG! XD! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ONE HUNDRED??? seriously... ONE HUNDRED!!! Wow... It will take my time to scroll up and down when I want to see somethign at the bottom... =.=... OKe... My eye's have problems.... It's Francias not... Português... Ah... Maybe I'll try Mizuki Raimon. Thanks at first Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you!!!! Very much!!! I'll work harder for that... And umm... You have a semester break while I don't... :(... BUt atleast our Lunar New Year lasts more than 2 weeks!!! Thanks again!!! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) See ya there too... If we see each other... That means will write overwrite on each other... Ok... See ya.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fence Of Gaia Copyrighted Embed Video Hi, The video in the article, Fence of Gaia, contain an embed video that is from a banned user from YouTube due to copyrighted and stuffs. Until now, I found just only 1 video from YouTube that could be embed into the article: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_a0G0-nx8E The other videos are European subtitled. But also the video linked above also contain another hissatsu... (It's a usual thing since people usually add " Hissatsu vs. Hissatsu" video)... Can you please check that it is ... usable? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat My internet browser is right now freaking out because of the chat =.= why does this always have to happen?! O__O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 04:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, that makes the two of us >_> Wait.. is Fudou REALLY going to appear in Episode 28? That's what his page trivia says... >.> [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 04:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) True... HEY LOOK! Your talk page is nearly at 70 headings XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Fubuki x Yukimura Hyouga Hi! n the episode 026 (GO), Yukimura Hyouga says that Fubuki 'abandoned' he... What's your opinion about this thing and about the match Hakuren vc Raimon? Bjorn_Kyle 12:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Interesting note~ About the game sprites, Kiyama Hiroto's page is finished! He has his soccer game sprites, all ''uploaded, so for now, his page is complete! Now all we need to get is his ''casual clothing ''sprites, then Hiroto's page will be good to go! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷門☆水木''']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 10:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fixes Yes ^^ I now edit in source mode, thanks ! Torch92 18:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC)